Larmes
by Jinkoo
Summary: La bataille finale est en train d'être livré mais l'innatendue ce produit... Parfois nos sentiments ne se révèlent que lorsque qu'il est trop tard...
1. Larme de glace

Salut à tous, ceci est ma première fics et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les personnages ne cette fics ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus. Bonne lecture.  
  
Larmes  
  
Larme de glaçe  
  
Je n'aurais jamais cru que son absence me rendrait si triste, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Mais quand j'ai compris, il était déjà trop tard. Il a disparu il y a une semaine. Il s'est sacrifié. Il m'a sauvé la vie au prix de la sienne. Nous étions dans la grande salle quand cela c'est passé, " la bataille finale ". Voldemort était là avec quelques mangemorts. Tous les élèves était au fond de la salle, à part nous, le trio comme on nous appelle les professeurs et Dumbledor. Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur une des élèves, une serdaigle, une fille de moldue et lui lança un sort qui la glaça sur place. Elle était morte. On pouvait le lire sur son visage glaçé et déformé par la peur. La baguette du sorcier noir se tourna ensuite vers moi, il me fixait avec ses orbites vides et prononça le même sort que celui qu'il avait lancé à la jeune fille. Je ferma les yeux. J'entendis alors ces quelques mots :  
  
Je t'aime, adieu. AVADA KEDAVRA !!   
  
Je ne compris pas, mais à ce moment, je ressentie comme une perte dans mon coeur. Pourquois étais-je toujours en vie ? J'entendis de grandes exclamations de surprises. J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Ce que je vît me provoqua un pincement au coeur sans que je ne sache pourquois. Un glaçon de taille humaine était placé entre Voldemort que je ne voyais pas et moi. Un jeune garçon était à l'intérieur. Je m'approcha d'un pas lent jusqu'au glaçon pour voir de qui il s'agissait. J'eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant, le visage du jeune homme. Je le reconnaissait. Mais son expression m'était inconnue, en effet, son visage arborait un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas, il avait les traits décontractés, ses yeux, habituellement si froids, réflétaient de la sérénité.  
  
Mal...Malfoy...Draco...pour...pourquoi...?   
  
Un grand nombre de sorts retentirent , les mangemorts tombaient les uns après les autres. Soudain je me rendis compte, que je n'entendais pas la voix de leur chef. Je tourna mon regard vers l'endroit où Draco regardait avant de mourrir. Voldemort était allongé, sans vie, par terre. Je sentis quelqu'un me mettre la main sur l'épaule.  
  
Ca va Hermione ? Oui Harry, ça va.   
  
Je me retourna pour replonger mon regard dans les yeux azur emprisonnés. Je me rendis compte à cet instant, que malgré le comportement de Draco envers moi, j'avais toujours eu des sentiments pour lui. Je remarqua un léger détail, juste au dessous de l'oeil du jeune homme. Une unique larme avait coulée. Une larme de glaçe.  
  
Voilà c'est fini pour le premier chapitre, en tout il y en aura deux. bye. J'espère que ca vous a plus. 


	2. Larme de haine

Kikou me revoilà ^^ les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi (snif, j'aurai bien aimé Draco mais bon...) ils sont à J.K. Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus. Bonne lecture.  
  
Review : Mietek : Merci pour ta review, j'ai essayer de faire ce chapitre plus long. J'espère qu'il va te plaire. Mimi Granger : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me vas droit au coeur.  
Larmes  
  
Larme de Haine  
  
Harry :  
  
Nous étions tous dans la grande salle, Voldemort et ses mangemorts face à nous. Je vis Voldemort lancer un sort sur une jeune Serdaigle ce qui eu pour effet de la tuer en la glaçant. Je le vis pointer sa baguette sur Hermione et lui lancer le même sort. Au moment où j'allais l'aider, je vis Malfoy se mettre entre Mione et le sorcier. Il lança alors un des sorts interdit.  
  
AVADA KEDAVRA   
  
J'ai eu l'impression qu'avant de jeter le sort, il avait murmuré quelque chose à Hermione. Il reçut le sort de plein fouet et se transforma en glace instantanément. Je ne compris pas son geste. De son côté, Voldemort tomba à terre. J'aperçu mon amie se diriger vers Malfoy. Dumbledort et les profs lançaient des sorts sur les mangemorts ainsi que sur le mage noir pour qu'in ne se relève pas. Je fit de même. Une fois que tous nos adversaires furent à terre, morts, je me dirigea vers Mione. Elle me semblait bizarre.  
  
H.P : Ca va Hermione ? H.G : Oui Harry, ça va .  
  
Cela va maintenant faire une semaine que Malfoy à donné sa vie, et je ne reconnais plus Hermione. Elle est devenue plus mince qu'avant, il faut dire qu'elle ne mange. Elle ne parle plus non plus, même en cours. Ron et moi n'arrivons plus à la comprendre. Parfois, quand elle s'endort dans la salle commune et que Ron ou moi restons pour la surveiller, elle se réveille en sursaut, sortant d'un cauchemar. Je me r'appelle aussi de sa réaction quand Dumbledort à parlé de l'enterrement de Malfoy.  
  
~*~ Flash Back ~*~  
  
Trois jours après le décés de Malfoy et la chute de Voldemort. Tout le monde était dans la grande salle pour le repas du midi. Quelques discutions animaient le repas. Dumbledort se leva et fît tinter sa cueillere sur son verre pour réclamer le silence. Il parla d'une voix calme.  
  
D : Chers élèves, les professeurs et moi-même, avons décidé d'enterrer comme il se doit celui qui part sa vie nous à sauvés. HG : Vous voulez l'enterrer ?  
  
Hermione s'était levée soudainement et parlai d'une voix forte emplie de tristesse. Tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux ronds.  
  
D : Oui, nous allons tout d'abord faire fondre la glace qui l'entoure et... HG : Comment ?? Mais..Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ne pas le laisser comme ça ? R : Vous n'y pensez pas jeune fille, vous voulez qu'on le laisse ainsi, mais pour qu'elle raison ?  
  
Rogue venait de prendre la parole.  
  
HG : Parce que je... il ne faut pas effacer l'expression qu'il a, je ne veux pas perdre cette vision de lui, je ne veux pas oublier ce sourire sincère qui orne son visage.  
  
Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Hermione. Ils la regardaient tous avec incompréhension, Comment elle, Hermione Granger pouvais parler ainsi de Drago Malfoy, alors que celui-ci lui avait toujours mené la vie dure. Elle reprit d'une voix plus calme, presque un murmure.  
  
H.G : Et puis je ne veux pas que l'on efface la seule larme sincère qu'il ait laissé couler.  
  
Une larme ? Malfoy avait versé une larme ? Je n'en revenais pas, et pourquoi l'avait-il laissé coulé ?  
  
D : Et que souhaiteriez vous que nous fassions de son corps Miss Granger ? H.G : Je.je.je ne sais pas.On pourrait lui faire un cercueil de glace ou alors sculté la glace qui l'entoure pour qu'il devienne une magnifique statue.Comme ça, la beauté de son visage, l'éclat de ses yeux seront gardé à jamais.  
  
Elle s'arrêta brusquement les joues rouges, réalisant peut-être ses paroles. J'assimila enfin ce qu'elle venait de dire et je me rendit compte de quelque chose que j'aurais du comprendre bien avant. Mione était amoureuse de Drago. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte plutôt ? Elle vît tous les regards posés sur elle et sortie de la salle en courant. Un grand nombre de murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Pourquoi ne m'avait- elle rien dit ? Je me levais à mon tour pour aller la chercher.  
  
Cela faisait dix minutes que j'arpentais les couloirs à la recherche de mon amie quand je me souvins de l'endroit où reposait provisoirement Malfoy. Je mis rendis. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, Hermione était accroupie devant le garçon emprisonné de la glace. Elle pleurait et murmurai des paroles que je ne comprenais pas, elle parlait trop doucement.  
  
H.P : Hermione. H.G : Laisse-moi s'il te plait. H.P : Je voudrai te parler. H.G : moi je ne veux pas. H.P : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, tu ne me faisais pas confiance ? H.G : Ce n'est pas que je ne te faisais pas confiance mais . H.P : Mais quoi ?  
  
Hermione parlait d'une voix lasse mais ne répondait pas à ma question. Je m'assit à ses côtés et la força à me regarder dans les yeux.  
  
H.P : Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu aimais Malfoy, Hermione ?  
  
Je la sentit tressaillir à ma question.  
  
H.G : Je.je ne savait pas exactement ce que je ressentais pour lui Harry, et puis tu.tu l'aurai mal pris. H.P : Parce que c'est mon pire ennemi ? C'est pour ça que je l'aurai mal prit ? H.G : Oui...  
  
Je ne dis rien, elle avait surement raison, j'aurai mal réagi si elle m'avait dit ça et Ron aussi. Je la comprenais d'une certaine manière. Je décida de la laisser seule. Je lui dit aurevoir et partie.  
  
~*~ Fin du flash back ~*~  
  
Finalement, Dumbledors à fait sculter la glace autour du corp de Malfoy. La 'statue' à été déposée à l'entré de Poudlard. Le corps du jeune garçon est entouré de différents animaux fait de glace, on peut observer un magnifique serpent au pied du jeune homme tenant une pierre de glace où sont sculté ces quelques mots.  
  
" Drago Malfoy celui qui nous à sauvé. Serpentard. "  
  
Je doit avoué que je suis jaloux de lui et furieux. A cause de lui Hermione va au plus mal, d'ailleur je me demande où elle est, elle n'ai pas venue à l'enterrement de son bien-aimé.  
  
R.W : Harry tu vient, on doit aller en potion. H.P : Ouai j'arrive. R.W : Dépèche on va être en retard.  
  
Ron me prend par le bras et me tire. Je le suit vers les cachots. On entre dans la classe, Rogue n'est pas encore là et ça m'étonne. J'apperçois Mione assise elle semble perdu dans ses pensées, Ron va la voir, je le suit.  
  
R.W : Ca va Mione ? H.G : Oui Ron, ça va... H.P : Arrète de mentir ça ce voit que tu vas pas bien.  
  
J'avais été sec s'en le vouloir, Ron me dévisage et Hermione semble de pas avoir remarquer mon ton car elle ne réagit pas. Elle tourne lentement sa tête vers moi, je peut voir qu'elle à pleuré, les traces de ses larmes sont encore visible, puis vers Ron.  
  
H.G : Laissez moi tranquille.  
  
Elle sortit de la pièce en courant percutant Rogue sans s'excuser, celui-ci enleva vingt points à Gryffondor.  
  
Le cours se passait assez bien quand tout d'un cout le profeseur Mc Gonnagal arriva en courant dans la salle et se dirigea vers Rogue. Ron et moi entendirent deux mots ou plutôt noms ' Granger et Malfoy '. Nous nous regardons et sortons de la salle en courant. On alla directement voir la tombe de Malfoy. Arrivé sur place, j'eu un hoquet de surprise devant ce que je voyai. Hermione était étalée par terre devant la statue de Malfoy, du sang s'échapai de sa poitrine. J'aperçu très rapidement Dumbledore mais ne m'y attarda pas. Je courru en direction de mon amie.  
  
H.P : Hermione!!  
  
Je la pris dans mes bras. A ce moment là, des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Des larmes de colère envers celui qui m'avait pris Hermione. Des larmes de haine.  
  
~ A suivre ~  
  
Voila le 2nd chapitre est fini et il est plus long que le premier. Il y en auras finalement un 3eme mais ce sera bien le derniers.  
  
J'espère que ca vous à plus bye.  
  
Ayanami93 


	3. Larme de sang

Kikou me revoilà ^^ les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi (snif, j'aurai bien aimé drago mais bon...) ils sont à J.K. Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus. Bonne lecture.  
  
Larmes  
  
Larme de sang  
  
D.M : Tien Granger tu n'es pas pendue au cou de ton maître, t'aurai t'il jetée ? H.G : Harry n'est pas mon maître et laisse moi tranquille Malfoy. D.M : T'aurai-je vexée sang de bourbe ? H.G : Tu es sourd, je t'ai dit de me laisser en paix, dégage.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et la lui pris les bras en les serrant dans ses mains, son visage n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètre et elle pouvait sentir le souffle du garçon, celui-ci lui parla froidement.  
  
D.M : Ne me parle pas comme ça ou tu pourras le regretter.  
  
Sur ce il s'en alla, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. AVADA KEDAVRA ...Je t'aime adieu.....Il fût projeté en arrière mort, un véritable sourire illuminant son visage.  
  
Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce rêve, ce rêve qui hantai ses nuits depuis ce fameux jour où la personne qui la maintenait en vie s'était éteint. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle était sur son lit, seule dans son dortoir ce qui l'étonna. Elle enleva ses couvertures et se leva, ses pieds nus touchaient le sol glacial, mais elle ressenti aucun frisson. Elle se dirigea vers une des fenêtres de la pièce et l'ouvrit. Un vent froid entra dans la salle, jouant dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Ses yeux marron se posèrent sur l'eau du lac. Une scène se rejoua devant ses yeux, une scène qu'elle avait vu de cette même fenêtre en plaine nuit.  
  
~*~ Flash Back ~*~  
  
La lune était pleine ce soir là. Une silhouette fine mais grande se dirigeai vers le lac pour s'arrêter juste devant. Sa robe noire volant dans le vent. La personne tourna la tête de droite à gauche comme pour voir si elle n'était pas suivit. La personne enleva délicatement sa robe de sorcier laissant voir un dos muscler et prouver que c'était un homme ou plutôt un jeune homme. Hermione de sa fenêtre observait le corps muscler du jeune homme qu'elle regardait. Quand celui-ci se retourna, elle pue enfin voir qui était l'élève que se trouvait dehors. Elle fût surprise de reconnaître les cheveux et la stature de Malfoy. Elle le détailla du regard. Il était muscler et bien fait, ses cheveux habituellement plaqué étaient libre et bougeaient dans le vent ce qui lui donnai un autre charme. Drago recula de façon à être dos au lac et bien au bord. C'est alors, qu'il fît un salto arrière pour retomber dans l'eau. Après quelques minutes de nage, il ressorti, ruisselant de gouttes d'eau. Mione devait admettre qu'il nageai bien même très bien et elle se surpris même à le dévorer du regard. Le voyant lever les yeux vers elle, elle se recula pour ne pas qu'il la voit.  
  
~*~ Fin du Flash Back ~*~  
  
Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Elle détourna la tête pour poser son regard vers son réveil. Elle ne lui restait que deux heures avant les cours. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, se lava, s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle. Elle mangeai lentement, elle savait qu'aujourd'hui se serai l'enterrement de Drago, pourtant elle ne voulait pas y aller, elle ne voulait pas voir tout le monde autour d'elle et de lui, elle ira le voir après, quand il n'y aurai plus personne.  
  
La journée passa lentement. Elle devait aller à son cour de potion, elle y alla vingt minutes en avance, elle était seule dans la salle de classe. Les larmes coulaient toutes seule, juste au souvenir et au nom de Malfoy. Elle se demandai sans cesse pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça. Elle entendit Harry et Ron entrer et sécha ses larmes immédiatement.  
  
R.W : Ca va Mione ? H.G : Oui Ron, ça va... H.P : Arrête de mentir ça se voit que tu vas pas bien.  
  
Elle tourna la tête vers Harry puis vers Ron avant de ce lever.  
  
H.G : Laissez-moi tranquille  
  
Elle sortie de la pièce en courant bousculant Rogue au passage. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas et ne savait pas où elle allai. Tout d'un coup elle s'arrêta et vit qu'elle se trouvait devant la tombe de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se mit juste devant lui et fixa ses yeux dans les siens. Elle détailla les traits de son visage, s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres étirer par un sourire.  
  
H.G : Pourquoi . as-tu fais .ça . ? Pourquoi . m'as-tu fais . ça .? Comment as-tu .. oser . ? Je t'aimais et tu . Comment as-tu pu croire sue le fait que tu te sacrifie pour moi me permettra de vivre ?? Drago Malfoy ma vie est partie au moment ou la tienne t'a quitté . La 'vie' sans toi, n'est pas une vie, je sais que ce que je vais faire ne vas pas te plaire mais c'est le seul moyen pour moi de te rejoindre.  
  
Elle sortie un poignard possédant une lame fine et coupante. Elle pris le poignard à demain et le posa sur la poitrine au niveau du c?ur.  
  
H.G : Ron.Harry.pardonner moi.  
  
D'un coup rapide, elle enfonça la lame du couteau dans son c?ur et le retira. Un léger cris passa ses lèvres et elle tomba à terre, inerte.  
  
( point de vue) Ron :  
  
Je suivais Harry en direction de la 'tombe' de Malfoy. Je le vis s'arrêter, je me décala afin de voir ce qu'il se passai. Mon sang se figea dans mes veines. Je regarda Harry aller vers Hermione. Je ne bougeai pas, j'étais comme pétrifié, J'avais toujours considéré Mione comme une s?ur peut-être plus par moment, et le fait de la voir, là, par terre ensanglantée me faisait mal, très mal. Je m'avança alors lentement vers le corps de mon amie. Je m'accroupi à ses cotés alors qu'Harry la tenait dans ses bras. Je releva le visage d'Hermione et passa ma main sur sa joue tout en ne quittant pas son visage de mes yeux. J'aperçu une sorte de larme rouge sur le coin de l'?il de la jeune fille, sans doute une larme de sang.  
  
Quelques jours c'étaient écoulé depuis la disparition d'Hermione. Elle fût enterrée au pied de Drago et la pancarte de glace que tien le serpent, à été modifié, a présent on peu lire ceci :  
  
" Drago Malfoy celui qui nous à sauvé et Hermione Granger ensemble à jamais. Serpentard & Gryffondor "  
  
Harry à très mal vécu cela mais plus le temps passe, mieux il accepte le choix de son amie. Tout comme moi à présent. D'une certaine façon, je suis heureux pour les deux âmes remplie d'amour qui se sont retrouvé. Je dois dire que le fait que se soit Malfoy qui est réussit à rendre Hermione si malheureuse et heureuse à la fois ma parut étonnant connaissant leurs différents. Mais finalement j'en suis heureux.  
  
R.W : Hermione si tu m'entends, bonne chance.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	4. Remerciments

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup mais cela m'importe peu, je suis contente de savoir que mon histoire vous a plus ^^  
  
Merci à Lunenoir pour ses 3 review qui mon fait plaisir ainsi qu'a mimi-la- pro.  
  
Vous vous demander surement pourquoi j'ai fait ce mess, mais c'est parce que j'avair oublier de le faire lors du troisièmes chapitre donc voilà ^^  
  
Ma prochaine fic sera sur Draco & Ron, un couple que j'apprecie beaucoup, mais je sais pas encore si je vais les mettre ensemble ou pas ^^  
  
Voilà @+ 


End file.
